Nowadays, since an observation or analysis of a specimen at molecular or atomic level is needed, electron microscopic observation which is combined with high-resolution imaging and analysis techniques under a severe environment is in demand. In recent years, in order to meet the requests of the observations under extreme low temperature, various models of specimen holders for low temperature have been developed.
For example, as a specimen holder for positioning a specimen at an observation position in a transmission electron microscope (TEM), a TEM specimen holder is known, which comprises a specimen holder main body with a first opening having steps in its interior, a specimen holding member which is rotatably contained in the first opening with the periphery of the specimen holding member being partially supported by the steps and a second opening for holding the specimen at a central portion, and a cover member with an amorphous material film covering the second opening except for at least a part of the second opening (Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, a low temperature specimen holder for receiving, cooling and positioning a specimen in at least one of an imaging and analysis devices, is known, comprising a container for receiving and supporting said specimen; a storage container for storing a liquid cooling medium having a collection point for such liquid cooling medium; a thermal conductor in thermal connection with the liquid cooling medium and the storage container wherein the thermal conductor is in proximal contact with the liquid cooling medium at the collection point irrespective of the stored volume of the liquid cooling medium within and the spatial orientation of the storage container; and an elongated barrel mounted between the container and the storage container for positioning the specimen at a preselected location within at least one of the imaging and analytical device (Patent Literature 2).